27 (S)Miles of the Sky
by Sodai no Ozora
Summary: The Sky, the one who embraces, accepts and understand everyone. But eventually this sky will fall, so who will do the same to the Sky himself? A glimpse into the life of Tsuna and his Guardians.


**Hi everyone! This is my new story, 27 (S)Miles of the Sky! I used the same concept as the story 'If it rained for 80 days' by Colors del Cielo, story code 8062153. Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters.**

***Edit* Just touching up on the story, making it look a little neater, etc etc.**

* * *

27 (S)Miles of the Sky

Fire

_The powerful force that burns everything in its path. But I don't want to be a destroying flame like that. I want to be a gentle flickering flame that warms a cold heart. One that melts and freezing ice. Fire is the warm orange flame that burns in the hearth during winter. The campfire we all would huddle around during Reborn's sadistic training sessions. I don't want to be the destructive force that destroys everything in its path, but be a warm flame that embraces, accepts and understands everyone._

Resolution

_My resolution?_

_My resolution…I want to protect all of them. Kyoko-chan, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Haru-chan, Onii-san, Lambo, Chrome, Bianchi and Fuuta. Hibari-san would never allow me to protect him, and Rokudo Mukuro can hold himself just fine in a battle. _

_Reborn always told me to trust my guardians, but he must know how we all felt when Yamamoto was attacked and tottered dangerously on the edge of life and death._

Sky

_I love to look at the sky, see the pretty clouds floating freely, unrestrained. See the sun shining EXTREMELY brightly. Occasionally when it rains, I'll still look out of the window, enjoying the gentle melody of the rain washing away all my problems and the thunder flashing furiously across the sky. Sometimes, in the morning, the weather would be foggy. I'll blindly grope my way to school and risk arriving there late and being bitten death by a certain Discipline Head. Storms are rare in Japan, but when it does, it would always sweep with destructive force through the streets. Despite the damage it would inflict, the aftermath is always peaceful, like the birth of a new world. _

Storm

"_Hieee! Reborn, what are we doing out here?" I screamed, covering my head with my arms to protect myself from the dangerous flying debris. I swear I saw some huge whatever it is glistening, showing that it was made of metal._

"_It's training. How to survive a storm, Vongola-style." Reborn replied nonchalantly. _

"_Why? There's hardly any storm in Japan!" I shot back and immediately regretted it. Reborn fired a shot dangerously close to my head, making me flinch away and collide into a table that flew towards me from behind. "Oww…" I moaned, nursing my injured head. _

"_Pay attention, Dame-Tsuna. Any lapse in your concentration can cause you your life."_

"_Hieee! Why do I even have to do this? I don't even want to be the next boss of Vongola!" Another stray debris shot towards me. I clumsily raised my arm to knock it away and was rewarded with a jolt of pain shooting up my arm. Curse that Reborn and his tor-sorry, training. From the corner of my eye, I saw Reborn smirk. A true dark and evil smirk. I belatedly realised that this 'storm survival training' was just the tip of the iceberg of what Reborn has planned for me._

Rain

_People usually see the rain as a depressing sign, but I see them otherwise. The Rain is a blessed shower, one that washes all conflicts away. It plays an important role in the water cycle to keep all of us alive. But sometimes, how long will it take until the gentle rain evolves into a relentless storm?_

Cloud

_On clear days, I enjoy looking at the beautiful blue sky, watching the clouds drifting across the big azure plain. To be honest, I'm actually jealous of them, being able to move about unrestrained. I know I can fly with my Hyper Dying Will Mode, but if I were to go into the mode, not only will I risk being seen, but also if Reborn finds out, he'll dish out torturous 'training' lessons. I wish I have the cloud's freedom to move around however I wish. But that's not going to happen._

Sun

_It's…sort of a mixed feeling. Sometimes I hate the sun because it would mean I'll have to go to school, sometimes I love it because I'll get to meet my friends. The sun reminds me of everything we have gone through together. The blood and sweat we've shed, the pain we've experienced, the happiness we've felt. But in the end, it's the end of our problems, and the start of a fresh new day._

Lightning

_A bright flash of lightning forked across the sky, followed closely by a rather loud roar of thunder which startled me out of my sleep. I pulled my blanket closer around myself, its warmth doing nothing to ease my wildly beating heart._

"_What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, sitting up from the hammock he strung across the room._

"_N-nothing. I was just woken up by the thunder." I stammered, trying not to show my fear._

"_Dame Tsuna, you're afraid of the thunder, aren't you?" I winced at his harsh yet true statement._

"_Stop reading my mind!" I yelled in mild annoyance._

"_You're just easy to read, Dame-Tsuna." The smirk on his face tempted me to fling a pillow at him but I knew I'll definitely regret my actions later. I sighed and turned over._

"_I've got school tomorrow. Goodnight." I grumbled as I pulled the quilt over my head. Reborn smiled before settling down to sleep._

Mist

_At times I really hate it, especially when I forget to bring the fog torchlight. When my vision is obscured it's almost as if there were twice more trees than normal. Is that even possible? I'll reach school, bruised and getting bitten to death by a particularly violent Discipline Head before stumbling into class with wounds all over my body. Then again, the mist would prevent Kyoko-chan or the others to see my embarrassing self…maybe its better this way?_

Violet

_Violet is the colour of the solitary drifting cloud, and whom nothing can ever bind. Doesn't it make you think that Hibari-san is sort of like a cat? You don't own a cat, the cat pretty much owns you. It would go wherever it pleases, whenever it wishes. At times it really makes me wonder, why would he not just get up and leave, since he sees me as a herbivore? What happened that make him suddenly want to defend what's precious to us?_

_To think, I really wonder how old Hibari-san is. Why he is still a Discipline Head? But whatever the reason, I'm glad to have met him. He has helped us in so many ways through these crazy times. So here's a sincere thanks from me. Arigato, Hibari-san._

Blue

_Blue is the colour of calmness, occasionally it is also the colour associated to tears. However, the first person I can think of close to this colour is hardly sad. Come to think of it, I've never seen Yamamoto cry before. Yamamoto is a lot like a rubber band. When it is stretched, it will spring back to its original shape, as if nothing has happened. Sometimes, the rubber band will snap back at you when it is pulled. Like how Yamamoto can get very angry when his friends are in danger. Even so, one day this happy-go-lucky man will snap, like how a rubber band will when it is stretched too much. But if he snaps, we all will be there for him. That's what family is for, isn't it?_

Yellow

_Yellow is the EXTREME colour of the EXTREMELY bright sun that removes the darkness in people's hearts and allows everyone to take another brave step forward. Though, isn't it that when there is light, there's always a shadow somewhere? And that the nearer to the light, the longer your shadow becomes? I'm afraid that my friends might succumb to the darkness within themselves, but do I really have to worry that much? _

_Ryohei-nii look so happy that I doubt he can ever be upset, but when he punched me in the future, it made me rethink everything about him. To him, his sister is his world._

_I want to protect this world, so no one else will have to fall into the darkness and be consumed by negative emotions. _

Red

_When people say 'see red', they would usually think of anger. Me? I'll first think of blood. Innocent blood shed over trivial matters. Then I'll feel fear. Fear for the injured, for the enemy. Fear for myself. Then sadness will overwhelm me at the thought of another life pointlessly lost. Eventually this fear and sadness will morph into unimaginable fury. Anger towards the enemy for spilling innocent blood, for killing those who are not involved. Even so, red is the colour of the storm flame, which is strangely calming, considering that its characteristic is disintegration. Maybe it's because I'm assured that Gokudera will be able to protect everyone, and I'll be able to fight without worrying for them?_

Green

_Green is at times associated to poison, and sometime the obvious colour Reborn gives me for my 'poison-resistance' training. Of course, I would usually mess that up and end up stuck in the toilet for hours or in a comatose state for days. Though I don't Lambo can be that deadly. Heck, it's hard to see him any more than a 5-years-old child who was brutally thrown into this messy and bloody world. At times I'm actually jealous of him. He could still be so calm and composed in the face of danger, much like Yamamoto. But is it really wise to be all calm like that? _

Indigo

_Indigo is the partially scary colour of the mist that hides and delusions the enemy from actually seeing our true power. I don't think its natural to have two mist guardians, is it? Especially when one of them is a sadistic killer that loves to torture his prey before killing them, much like a cat that plays with its prey before mercifully killing it. Still I wonder who fits the description of cat better. Hibari-san or Rokudo Mukuro? _

_Chrome on the other hand, is a sweet, innocent-looking girl. Though under that naïve mask, she can be dangerous when she wants to be. I wonder why would she be with out rag-tag group anyway? She is young, and obviously was doted on. But I could see the sadness in her eyes, which shows that she was not brought up in a loving family. No matter who she is, I'm sure I can entrust her life to Rokudo Mukuro. He seems to take a very strong liking to her. He will keep her alive, even at the cost of his own life._

_Their existence serves as a reminder to this dangerous world I was dragged into. But thanks to this world, I was finally able to gain friends. Should I be happy for that? Especially when Rokudo Mukuro falls in that category?_

Orange

_The majestic colour of the sky flame. Though doesn't it make you think that blue will fit it better? Then again blue is mostly associated to water. _

_Orange is the warm colour of one that embraces, accepts and understands all. Even though the sky is able to embrace everything, who will accept and understand the sky? But I don't want to show my friend this painful emotion of mine, so I put on a fake smile and face every new day with renewed vigour. But eventually, will this sky fall from the heavens? How will they feel when that happens?_

_Like in the future, when I learnt that my future self died so we could take his place and save the world, Yamamoto had such a painful expression that my heart wrenched. I don't want anyone else to have such a tragic expression. Now I know, I don't die for my friends. I live for them. _

Examinations

_I stared at the first question, confusion yielding into panic in my mind. Did the teacher even go through this topic? He must have when I was absent, fighting against the enemy family in Italy. Gee, nice of them to just whisk me away from school just for some 'Mafia boss Training camp, Vongola-Style'. A prisoner camp more like. Curse that Reborn and his Spartan methods of 'teaching'._

"_Psst!" I looked up to see Gokudera trying to get my attention. He did a bunch of weird hand signs which made me more confused than before. I smiled and nodded, acting as if I understood. I turned around slightly and looked at Yamamoto from the corner of my eye. He was soundly asleep. Seems like he has already given up on the test. I placed my head on the table and sighed dejectedly. Looks like I'm going to fail this test again._

Myself

_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, which means 'Lucky Rope'. I have various nicknames, ranging from 'Tsuna' to 'Tsu-kun' and 'Dame-Tsuna'. Well, for someone who has lucky in their name, I certainly don't feel that way. _

_I'm a second year, currently studying at Namimori High. One day I'll be forced to take control of this huge mafia family known as Vongola. That time, when I accepted the Ninth's invitation, was I resigning myself to fate, or did I accept it because I wanted to keep everyone safe?_

_Why would anyone want to choose me as their boss anyway? I mean I'm useless, I cant get anything done properly, much less perfectly. And I definitely don't know how to lead a huge Maifa family like the Vongola! Augh…What should I do?_

"_Are you writing a diary?" Reborn suddenly jumped onto my shoulder, scaring the daylights out of me._

"_Hieee! Reborn!" I yelled indignantly. "Stop doing that!"_

"_Stop doing what?" Reborn replied innocently. "You really are asking for more training, aren't you? Since you have so much time to keep a diary."_

"Hieee! N-no!" I sputtered Anything but the training! I was still sore after a session days ago!

"_You don't look sore to me." Reborn said._

"_Stop reading my mind!" I yelled. Reborn merely smirked and left the room. I sunk down into my chair miserably._

Future

_The future holds endless possibilities. This seems even truer when I learnt of the parallel worlds. Of all the thousands of possible paths, we would only travel down one. Should I be thankful that I can only learn one future, or hate it as there might be better futures for me in the other worlds? Then again, I don't want to become someone like Byakuran. I should be thankful of the friends I've made till now. _

Friends/Familigia

_Friends are like family. They comfort you when you down, laugh with you when you are happy, and share your pain and concerns. I enjoy their company, and look forward to a new day with them. The loyal Gokudera-kun and the ever-smiling Yamamoto would walk to school with me everyday. On the way I would meet Kyoko-chan and Ryohei-nii on his 'Extreme Morning Workouts', that is be running several rounds around the neighbourhood before rushing to school just before the bell._

_Sometimes Hibari-san would greet (threaten) with the usual 'I'll bite you to death.' Chrome, who recently transferred to Namimori Middle, would bow deeply and greet us with a sweet smile before shying away, blushing furiously. Kyoko-chan would wave to us while Hana would huff and turn away, muttering something about immature boys. Enma grins widely and clearly shows that he was glad to see me, while Shit-pii would mutter strange sounding words under her breath. _

_At times when some enemy Mafia members attacks, Dino, Rokudo, Byakuran and Basil would happily make their presence known, scaring my classmates with their weapon and for Rokudo's case, illusions._

_When I return home, Reborn would greet me with a smirk, and it's evident that he was planning something. Lambo would jump on me and I-Pin would chase after him, telling him off for jumping on me. Bianchi would try to get me to eat some food that she prepared. But with the poisonous purple shade of deadly violet smoke, I usually stammer an excuse escape to the apparent safety of my room._

_However, whatever the situation, I know I can rest easy that my friends will be safe, and that I can fall on them for help, even if I do that literally._

_After all, friends are family, aren't they?_

Birthday

_I raised a limp hand and forced it to land on the alarm clock. The insistent beeping stopped. I was tempted to just turn around and go back to sleep. That was until Reborn decided to make his grand entrance. _

"_Wake up, Dame-Tsuna!" he shouted into my ear. I groaned. _

"_Alright, alright. I'm up." I turned my head slightly to look at the clock. 14 October 20XX. Another year has flown past without me realising. The last year was filled with various battles and one surprise trip to the future. I only realised belatedly, that I fought Xanxus in the Ring Conflict on my birthday. Guess this year I'll have to celebrate my birthday alone again. _

_I pulled on a sweater and made my way outside, and met Gokudera and Yamamoto. The former greeted me with a polite "Ohayo, Jyuudaime" while the latter, waved and smiled broadly. Yamamoto's actions earned him a tongue lashing from Gokudera. I chuckled softly as we made our way to school. _

_The lunch bell eventually rung. I dug through my bag and realised that I left my lunch box on the countertop. I sighed and made my way to the rooftop. I sat with Gokudera and Yamamoto, as per usual._

"_Jyuudaime, where's your lunch?" Gokudera asked._

"_Ah..i forgot to bring it…" I smiled sheepishly. Gokudera immediately begun injuring himself, blaming himself for not reminding me to bring my lunch._

"_Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto said, holding out another lunch box. I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Today's a special day, isn't it?" Yamamoto smiled. I gratefully accepted the lunch box. _

"_Arigato, Yamamoto." Cue the sound of Gokudera's head hitting the ground with force multiple times again. _

Death

_I'm afraid of dying, so I don't understand: Why do some people seemed so eager to end their lives prematurely?_

_Many people looked surprised that I haven't committed suicide yet, but they don't know how many times I've wandered at the edge, trying to gather enough courage to make that jump. Just as when I wanted to do that, either Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto would greet me with such a huge smile that made me regret even thinking of ending my life. I would smile back, secretly thankful for their timely intervention._

_Sometimes Hibari-san would appear and threaten to bite me to death for occupying his territory. That new source of fear would make me forget what I was about to do and my priority would be escaping from him._

_Now I refuse to entertain such thoughts. I have friends whom I know I can rely on, and can trust them to protect my back in a battle._

Halloween

"_Tsuna-san!" Haru called out from behind. I turned around, only to be crushed by the hyperactive girl. "Halloween is around the corner and there's a party held in town! I want you, my future husband, to come with me!"_

"_Eh..? But I don't want to go there!" I wailed, trying to get out of her iron grip. Why does a petite girl have such a strong grip?_

"_But, Tsuna-san, it will be fun…" Haru said dejectedly. _

"_Not after what happened last year!" I eventually manage to escape her hard grip. Man that's going to leave marks. _

"_But it will not be fun without you, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. I shot a wary glance at Reborn, only to see him smirking and his eyes hidden in the shadow cast by his fedora. _

"_Stop pressuring the Jyuudaime!" Gokudera, my self-declared right-hand man yelled furiously and shot angry glares at the offending people. He turned towards me with sparkly eyes and said, "Jyuudaime, if you don't want to go, I'll not go too!" _

"_But..uh…" I stammered, shocked by his sudden declaration. _

"_Haha, well it will be fun!" Yamamoto chuckled. _

"_You must EXTREMELY go for that!" Ryohei exclaimed, bursting several eardrums in the process. _

"_Lambo-sama demands you to go there! Gyahahaha!" Lambo placed his hands on his hips and laughed. His statement earned him a painful head grind from Gokudera. _

"_But boss…it will be fun…" Chrome whispered timidly, clutching her bag tightly to her chest. Hibari merely exhaled a 'Hn' before walking away, most likely to go somewhere where he could be left alone for his beauty sleep. I sighed dejectedly. Looks like I would not be able to escape this time…_

Promises

_There are so many promises which I've kept and broken._

_One of them which I've broken is the promise to myself and Ryohei-nii. I promised that I will not let Kyoko-chan and Haru be involved in this bloody and dangerous world but I failed to keep my promise._

_I made a promise to myself that I will keep Reborn alive, and I succeed, despite his doubts. My friends made me more aware of what I care about most, and what I want to protect the most._

_I swear to myself, that I will protect everyone, and I'll make sure no one dies or get injured because of me._

Sports

_I collapsed onto the ground, utterly drained. Yamamoto and Gokudera were still running around, as if 10 laps was nothing to them._

"_Haha, Tsuna, you really have to work on your stamina!" Yamamoto laughed. I grumbled incoherently._

"_Don't laugh at Jyuudaime!" Gokudera defended his precious boss. Yamamoto placed his hands behind his head and smiled._

"_What is it, Dame-Tsuna? You want more training?" Reborn asked, kicking me in my shin. I groaned in pain and nursed my injured shin. _

"_Don't worry, Jyuudaime. No matter what it takes, I'll see that you will survive through this training!" Gokudera declared loudly, earning a chuckle from Yamamoto and a drawn out sigh from me. _

"_Get up, Dame-Tsuna. You still have 90 more laps." Reborn said, brandishing his gun in a threatening manner._

"_Hieee!" I yelled as I struggled to get up and avoid getting a bullet to the head, but Reborn refused to cut any slack for me. A bullet embedded into my head as regrets mushroomed within my mind. Before I knew it I was up and almost naked._

"_REBORN! I'll finish 90 laps with my Dying Will!" _

Remembrance

"_The fight within the future is over. The curtain has closed."_

_We have grown much stronger since the visit to the future, and I think I might just be thankful to that. It means that I will be able to better protect the ones I care for. The future me brought everyone and I to the future. He placed all their lives in danger, but I cannot blame him. _

_More so, the future events have brought us closer together, like a real family. I can now understand what a family is, and how it feels like to have friends. _

_Now this desire to protect is much stronger, and I want to make sure no one gets hurt because of me._

Christmas

_I laid in bed, staring at the pure white ceiling. It was 7am in the morning. Beautiful virgin snow was falling outside, creating a dreamy landscape when I look out of the window. The short peacefulness was abruptly interrupted by a particular sun Arcobaleno's foot connecting to the back of my head._

"_Reborn…" I whined, rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head. "Give this boy a break. It's Christmas!"_

"_All the more you have to get up." Reborn shot back and ran out of the door. I followed him and realised that the house was noisier than normal._

"_Alalala, since Dame-Tsuna isn't going to get up, Lambo-sama will personally go and wake him up!" A loud impact was heard and Lambo's traditional "Must…keep…calm" Came in between sobs._

"_Shut up you stupid cow! Let Jyuudaime have his rest, he deserves it, especially what happened yesterday!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna could almost imagine him standing above Lambo and holding up his fist. _

"_Maa maa, don't fight in Tsuna's house ok? We are here for Christmas after all." Yamamoto laughed._

"_Stop staring at me, or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna took a sharp breath. Even Hibari-san is here! He hoped that…_

"_Kufufu…are you trying to pick a fight, skylark?" Too late! Even the sadistic illusionist is here!_

"_Hieee! Reborn! What are they doing here?" I whispered urgently. Reborn merely smirked._

"To celebrate Christmas! After all, you are the boss, aren't you?" Reborn said in an innocent tone. I buried my face into my palms, desperately hoping that all this was just a dream.

"_No one in their right mind would put Hibari-san and Mukuro under the same roof! This house is going to be destroyed!" I cried._

"_Oh? I think Tsuna is already awake." Yamamoto said. A flurry of footsteps was heard and Gokudera appeared kneeling in front of Tsuna, repeating hitting his head on the floor._

"_I'm very sorry! As your faithful right-hand man, I wasn't able to stop everyone from waking you up! Please accept my sincere apology!" Gokudera said in between punishing himself. I frantically pulled him up._

"_No…no, it's ok!" I said, trying to calm Gokudera. I continued down the stairs and was greeted with an astonishing sight. Hibari and Mukuro were glaring daggers at each other, their hands twitching for their weapons. Chrome sat in a corner and tried to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Yamamoto was laughing heartily with Ryohei. Lambo was idly picking his nose while lying on the table. _

"_My mother is going to kill me!" I wailed to no one in particular. _

"_Don't worry, Maman knows that they will come over to celebrate Christmas. Including the Varia." Reborn said nonchalantly. My eyes widen to impossible proportions._

"_V-varia…you say?" I said, not believing what he said. Reborn smirked and nodded. As if on cue, a loud yell echoed from the door as the door was smashed inwards. A strong blast of cold air entered the house, making all of us shiver._

"_Voiiiiiii!" What is this stupid gathering suppose to be?" Squalo yelled, not bothering to lower his volume. _

"_Just some shitty trash gathering. I'm wasting my f****** time here." Xanxus said. All the other members of the Varia appeared at the doorway greeting (yelling) at the guardians. A white haired-man poked his head into the door, peeking cautiously inside._

"_Does anyone have marshmallows?" Byakuran asked._

"_Hieee! Bya-Byakuran?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Reborn! Who exactly did you invite?" Reborn pulled his Fedora lower and smirked, an evil gleam in his eyes standing out in the shadow his fedora created._

_Belphegor grinned and threw several knifes at Fran's frog head. The knives landed in a perfect horizontal line on the back._

"_That hurts Bel-sempai…don't you ever consider about people's feelings?" Fran said tonelessly. He picked the knives from his headpiece and snapping them before disposing them carelessly into the fireplace._

"_Ushishishi…The prince dares you to destroy anymore of his knives." Belphegor smirked and reached for more knifes. He threw six more knives. However, at the moment, Fran turned around to face Belphegor._

"_Bel-sempai…you missed." Fran said in his deadpanned voice. Due to the angle of the throw, the knives collided with the ceiling light, causing the light bulb to fall out of its pocket. The light bulb then landed on a mug of hot chocolate, sending it flying to a particular brunette. It crashed into the back of my head. I reeled away, tripping and tumbling out of the open door and landing on the freezing snow. Enma, seeing a figure crashing out of the door, rushed to the motionless figure._

"_Tsuna-kun? Are you alright?" Enma said, concern clear in his voice. I stirred, rubbing the back of my head. I realised that my hair was littered with bits of solidified chocolate._

"_Enma-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise._

"_Reborn threatened me to come over, or he will make me run laps!" Enma wailed. Tsuna shivered, missing the warmth of his house. When he entered, the room was in chaos. Hibari and Mukuro have their weapons out and were facing each other, clashing weapons. Xanxus has claimed the couch for himself and laid down on it. Byakuran sat in a corner with Bluebell on his lap, feasting on marshmallows. Yamamoto was grinning widely, as usual while Gokudera shook his fist threateningly at the baseball player. Lambo was wailing and trying to get someone's attention, while I-Pin was trying to get him to calm down. A single thought ran repeatedly through my mind._

_This is going to be a very long Christmas. _

* * *

**Not sure how long that took me…but yea, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leaving reviews is much easier now, just scroll down and type what you think ^^**

**Merry early Christmas, KHR Crew! :D**


End file.
